The primary objectives of the Alcoholism Program are: 1) To provide information and education about alcoholism and drug abuse to the general public, to the youth, the alcohlic persons and the family members. 2) To provide group experiences (activities, group discussions, etc.) for development of social skills and experiences through which clients can learn alternate means of free time activities to replace drinking. 3) To provide a work experience for individuals, who, due to poor reputation because of drinking, are unable to obtain employment. The program is thus able to act as a positive reference in behalf of clients served in obtaining better employment or training. 4) To provide a resource for counseling individuals and families in meeting the problems of living in a more appropriate way than through drinking. 5) Coordinate delivery of needed services with existing community resources and agencies.